A Strange Meeting
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: Read It to see it xD


**A/N: So...this is my first story were i write it on first person... and i really like it XD**

**It came out of nowhere (o_o) I was like, just talking to my sis and then there was a click on my hear and i start writting this...freeky hãn?**

**Anywho, I'm kinda overloaded with college works and stuff (-_-)'''**

**I promise, after i post the next chapter of this story i will upload another chapter of "L.O.V.E is Just another word i never learn to pronouce", and "Love and truth" (U_U)**

**So enjoy this fanfic (^_~)**

* * *

_My heart beats like mad, my breathing gets heavier and heavier, but i can't stop running…I won't stop…in my mind I can only see them….the two of them kissing and hugging each other…  
NO! I can't think about that! I refuse…I…_

_I finally stop running…people pass by me without noticing my presence…I'm like a shadow…I look down to the floor… I feel something sliding across my face…it falls down on the floor and I realize…I'm crying…I'm actually crying_…"Fool"…"I'm such a fool"…_My knees get weak and I fall on the ground…but the pain that I felt wasn't coming from the fall…but from inside…my heart…my heart was aching…I couldn't breathe…I was dying…"_Please…someone…kill me…"..._i covered my face with my shaking hands… the people around me keep walking…I was only a shadow…nothing but a shadow….i start crying…_

"Hey…are you okay?"

_The sound of a male voice reach my ears and I took my hands from my face…I look up…and see him…he was standing right in front of me…his hair was short black…I wanted to reply to him but I couldn't…no sound was coming out of my throat…he kneeled down… he reached his hand to my face…I flinched…_

"Don't be afraid…I'm just going to clean those tears of yours…"

_Then he smiled…and his smile…his smile…was warm… I saw his eyes…they were dark blue…cold yet warm…and his lips...without noticing my body started to move…and I kiss him…I kiss him throwing my arms around his neck and kiss him with a unstoppable ferocity…first I felt him flinch from my unexpected movement…but then…his lips responded to mine…he hugged me…pushing to him…'closer'…he moves his mouth faster… 'more'…his big hand grab my long brown hair…'don't stop'…I felt the heat growing…felt his other hand pushing more to him and stroke my back…my tears started to fall down again…'what am I doing?...'…I was kissing a strange man…yet I didn't care…the more I kissed him…the more our bodies touch each other…the image of both of them started to vanish…the pain inside started to ease…but it wasn't enough…I want more…more heat…more body contact…I w-_

"…_want you…" _

_I stopped…and back away…what did he say?...no…it couldn't be true…is just like he read it my mind…_

"_I want you…"_

_He repeats…touching my face…moving his other hand along my hair…_

"_I know it's crazy but…please…"_

_No…is not crazy…I was just thinking the same…he kissed my forehead…I closed my eyes…I open my mouth and…_

"_Yes…I want you too…"_

_He smiled…I watch him standing up…shaking the dirt from his pants…he looks at me and __he stretched out his hand to me…I stare at his hand…so big…so warm…I move mine and land it on his…he closes his hand around mine and pulls me up softly…we start walking…holding hands…there was only the sound of the night city life around us…we only walk…in silence…he stops…I look at him…_

"_Here we are…"_

_I look at the building on front of us…I read the big red letters…'Love Hotel'…I blush…I still couldn't believe I was really doing this…'I must be out of my mind…'_

"_So…are you sure of this?..."_

'_No'…_

"_Yes…"_

_He smiles…god…his smile…I fall in love for that smile…_

"_Then…lets go…"_

_We enter in the hotel…he talks to the receptionist…I look around…it was a normal place…nothing fashionable or bright…it was as a normal hotel…he touches my arm showing a key for a room…I nod with my head and follow him…we enter in a elevator…he clicks on the button with the number 6 on it…the door closes…I stare at the top of the elevator…at the floors numbers…_

"_Are you nervous?"_

_I look at him…strangely no…I was very calm?..._

"_No…I'm fine…" I smile_

"_I knew it…"_

"_What?..."_

"_You got a very pretty smile…" He smiles caressing my face with the back of his right hand_

_I blush…he gets closer and raise my chin…he kiss my lips softly…looking to my eyes…he kiss again…then he starts to go back_

"_No don't!...I…I want more…"_

_He smirks…he covers my body with his…__leans me against the elevator wall…puts his arms on either side of my head…he lowers his head and starts he kiss my neck…he moves his leg between mine…then…then the elevator stops…the doors opens…_

"_Yumeko?"_

_My body frozes…'God must freaking hate me…' In front of me was my boyfriend…with this hot big boobs blondie…the guy moves away and looks at me and to my boyfriend…I can't move…my legs are stuck…_

"_What are you doing here?"_

'_What I'm doing here? What are you doing here? And with that…that…' _

"_I…" I look to the guy next me 'Oh my god...What can I say?'_

_I close my eyes…I move my hand closer to my chest…_

"_She is with me…"_

_That voice…'No way'…I open my eyes and look to the guy next to me…he slide his hand, holding mine...my heart moves faster…_

"_What does that mean?" My boyfriend says…_

"_Honey who are they?"_

_I look to the Blondie…I start to shake…'This bitch'…_

"_That's none of your business" Says the guy_

_He pushes me and hugs me…he caresses my hair…_

"_Now…if you excuse us…we got some 'work' to do…if you know what I mean…" he smirks at my boyfriend_

'_Oh god…no way…'_

_He leads me out of the elevator…we pass through my boyfriend and his **friend**…we keep walking…I can't look behind…the guy walks in silence…we reach the room…he inserts the key on the lock…opens the door…and we get inside…I move away…I reach the big large window…he closes the door…I hear the latch…now I don't got any way to run…I'm stuck with the strange guy… I hear his footsteps behind me... the sound of him sitting on the bed…I'm still breathing faster…my heart stills beats like mad…_

_Silence…_

"_Was that your boyfriend?..."_

_I flinched…_

"_Yes…"_

'_Well starting today we are finished that's for sure…'_

"_So…that's why you were crying?"_

_Bingo…He sees right trough me…the images of my boyfriend kissing and hugging that girl start to full my mind again…I close my hand on my chest…I feel something warm on my eyes…_

"_I…"_

"_That jerk…He is really a loser…I mean, why does he hang around with that plastic girl when his girlfriend is so damn cute?"_

'_What?' I move looking at him…_

"_He really is a great loser…" He stand up and moves towards me…he stops in front of me… grabs my face with both his hands…"If I had a girlfriend like you…I would never…have fun with some girl…"_

'_W-what are you saying?"_

"_B-but…you even don't know me…."_

"_So? I can start knowing you…" He smiles_

_That divine smile...The smile that made my whole body shake…_

"_Ok then let's start over…"_

'_Uhn?'_

"_Start over?"_

"_Yes! My name is Tetsuya Michiro…what is yours?"_

"_I…" I stare to those bright dark blue eyes…I felt myself falling into them… "I'm…I'm Yumeko Hanako…"_

"_Nice to meet you Yumeko…"_

_He lean over and kiss me…with this kiss I forgot about everything…It was only the two of us on this room…and it feels great…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So...what do you think?**

**I know, i know the end is lame but i didn't want to write everything on this chapter understand?**

**First i thought making the story in america with american names and stuff but then...i thought...i'm a otaku so...whatever! Im doing it Japanese! xD**

**I don't know if i continue the story or something...depending of the reviews (u_u) so people...star review it! (ò_ó)**

**Joking joking XP**

**But i really want at least one review xD**

**Btw, sorry about my english, not my main language, so probably theres many mistakes in it (^_^)'''**

**Kiss***

**~+Tenshi+~**

**P.S: I forgot something! I want to dedicate this story to my sister and to a friend of mine, Sasukeluva 4eva! Thank you so much for your support! **

**P.S.S: Check out **Sasukeluva 4eva **fanfics! She's an amazing author! Trust me, she is really amazing! 5***** (^_~)  
**


End file.
